


The red leader

by Loveisntmyforte



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Eddsworld - Freeform, Lowkey incest??, M Preg, M/M, Marking, Miscarriages, Pau - Freeform, Rape, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, Stillborns, beta, ill add more as i go because idk what this is going to be, not sure, omega - Freeform, pat - Freeform, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisntmyforte/pseuds/Loveisntmyforte
Summary: Based off of @theblackeyedpea s fanfic l'impensable kinda. Has the same kind of setting and dynamics as well as the color coding thing. But it's more of an alpha beta and they're on the red army base and are soldiers ect ect. It's really messy rn because its 3am and I'm just writing but itll be good I promise (I hope)





	1. Chapter 1

~a small explanation before it starts so you can understand better~  
Everyone on the red army base worked for red leader. No one ever saw red leader. When they had base meetings it was always a live video of him and no one ever got to see his face, except for his right hand men, pau and pat. But word has it hes devilishly handsome and intimidating. Anyways, the betas aka the non bearers were the ones who cooked and cleaned and did the maintenance on the base and armys vehicles, they were dressed in dark blue uniforms, with red army symbols on their right shoulder. The alphas were the generals and the leaders in general, they were the stronger soldiers and the ones who trained as often as they could they were dressed in a maroon uniform, a black red army symbol on their left arm. Now, the omegas weren't usually put out in battles, they were made to be dressed in white or grey or even sometimes black. They mainly took care of alphas ruts and worked down in the medical bay. A couple of the higher ranking soldiers were omegas but it was mainly alphas.  
~this is kinda where it starts~  
Now, tom wore a black uniform with a red army symbol on the sleeve like all the other uniforms. He had a pretty standard daily routine. Wake up before everyone else, work out, jog a few laps around the base, shower, eat breakfast, and then tend to whatever daily duties his squad leader told him to do. However these past couple days were different. He couldnt shake the feeling that something was off. A thought crossed his mind that sent him racing off to the medical bay. They tested him to see if he was pregnant. He wasnt. A wave of relief washed over him as he thanks the doctors, walking out he sighs a bit, thinking to himself.   
He quietly walks to the cafeteria for lunch, sitting by himself as he pushes around his food. After a couple of minutes he feels someone tap his shoulder. He looks up and immediately stands to salute but is waved off before he could, it was pau. He had a curious look on his face "red leader wants to see you."  
Tom slightly pales, his mind racing, he figured well fuck thats it for me then. Pau leads him through the halls and through a locked door and then down more halls that Tom had never been in before. Eventually they get to a large steal double door. Pau takes off a glove hed been wearing and presses his hand to a scanner. It takes a second but the doors slide open. Inside was a luxurious office, dark oak glass cases holding prized guns and swords, bear and buck heads hanging from the wall, a large desk decorated with glass paper weighs and documents sat towards the back ,a computer on one and a familiar male sitting in a dark leather chair. He didn't recognize his face but he recognized his voice and uniform. Red leader. Tom Was still noticeably frightened so pau gently nudges him foward "you're not in trouble." And with that the one eyed male leaves , the doors sliding shut behind him.  
It was eerily quiet in the room. Tom takes a breath and makes eye contact with the tall Male infront of him. He takes a deep breath, the room smelled powerful, tords alpha scent clouding the large office.   
Finally it was tord who broke the silence "Thomas. Sit and talk to me" tom, not daring to disobey quickly rushes foward and sits in a chair infront of the desk "yes sir--" was all he could manage.   
Tord chuckled "please. Call me tord. You're here because you stand out from the other omegas. You're strong willed. And stubborn. I like that. Have you ever been bred? " tom swallows slightly "uh..m..I've never been successfully bred- no sir..I've never let an alpha have me." Tord seems pleased with this "well, tell me how you help your squad leader with his ruts then." Tom shifts nervously "I uhm..use my mouth si- tord-" he bites bie lip nervously , thinking back to how silly hed been thinking hed be pregnant when he was still a virgin. But you never know.   
Tord chuckled softly "hm. Well, Im just going to be straightforward. I want you to be mine. All your needs and desires will be met, you'll never be forced to do anything of course. Everything is up to you but if you agree, you'll be fine. Forever. You'll be loyal to me and only me and youll do whatever I say. Youd sleep with me, eat with me, and go to meetings and such with me." Tom was kinda dumbfounded. He bites his lip , not sure what to say, not really sure if he had the option to say no. He slowly nods and looked at him "okay..I'll be yours."


	2. Omega dutys

Tord grins "good. Let me show you around." He stands and walks over to Tom, offering his hand .  
Tom hesitates but takes it, standing. Tord didnt let go of his hand, instead held it softly as they walked through a door Tom hadnt even seen, it led Into a large bed room, the bed was huge, large enough to fit twenty people comfortably. It had a dark wood base, the covers were black and the pillows were red, Tom's eyes followed the pillars that led up on each end of the bed, they were holding up a large sheet that tom could only assume was used for privacy or a sense of security . The bed had side tables on either side , a cigarette tray with a cigar resting on one. On the other side of the room was a large wardrobe, to it's right a door that was open , tom could see a bathroom area inside it but couldnt see much. Tord watches him carefully "this is where you'll be sleeping now. He hums softly, gently pulling him to the left, another door that led out of the room and into a large dining room, a big rectangle table with big throne like chairs on either side. He bites his lip, everything in the red leaders living space was big and luxurious, it made tom feel anxious to touch anything..soon after tom.had stopped marveling tord leads him back to the room "it's getting late . Theres clothes on the bed for you to change into." He walks over to the wardrobe, leaving tom by the bed. He strips himself of his shirt. Tom quietly stares, scars clashing with red cold metal, it was intimidating yet strangely attractive.. he looks away and starts stripping himself, slipping into the silky pajamas. Softly climbing into the bed, letting out a surprised gasp as the curtains around the bed dropped , causing it to be pitch black. Tom glances over as one curtain opens, tore slips in , only in a pair of red boxers. Tom blushes at the thought but slips under the blankets, shivering as he feels a warm arm snake it's way around his waist and pull him closer. Their body's in a spooning position, with Tom being the little spoon tords hand rests on the omegas waist, his face finding it's way to Tom's neck, resting on him, his hot breath making tom shudder slightly. He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep. The next morning Tom groans as he wakes up and immediately hides in the warm males chest, shivering from how cold it was. Tord softly covers him with a couple blankets and holds him close for a.few more hours, soon kissing his forehead and getting up, opening his curtains . Tom let's out a whine and softly sits up, yawning a little and looking around, the memories slowly donning on him. He looks up at tord and bites his lip, crawling over. He might as well attempt to make it good for himself before tord got tired of him and threw him out. Tom.crawls to the stretching alpha and softly kisses up his chest to the others neck.  
Tord purrs "good morning to you too baby. " he ruffles Tom's hair "I need to work. You can rest in here, breakfast will be in shortly. If you need anything I'll be in my office okay-?" After seeing Tom nod he goes and gets dressed before leaving the room. Tom hums quietly and slips out of the bed, going to the bathroom, slipping out of his pajamas and taking a shower. It was his first hot shower in a /long / time. As he relaxes in the shower he thinks about his new life. About what this would do for him. He couldnt help but daydream about tord. Every thought about the on going war and battles leaving his head as he thought about tord breeding him and them having babies and getting married. Eventually Tom snaps out of it and blushes to himself, reminding himself that this was most likely temporary and Tom was probably just some sex toy to tord.  
But  
As the days turned into weeks and months. Tord hadnt touched Tom inappropriately once. The furthest theyve gone is making out or showering together, tom grew quite fond of the alpha..but he hadnt let tord mark him yet. He was afraid of it. So when Tom finally agreed tord was ecstatic.   
Tom crawls into bed , his mind racing as he thought about what was about to happen. Tord softly pulls him close and gently nibbles and bites on Tom's neck ,softly licking over his scent gland, letting out a quiet huff.  
Tom tilts his head to the side and lets out a quiet whine,which quickly turned into a loud Yelp as tord dug his k-9s into the skin around Tom's scent gland. The omega grips him tightly and trembled a bit, whining and whimpering. Tord held him there for a couple of minutes before softly pulling away, lapping up the blood until it stopped, whispering soft words of praise to the smaller male until tord started to hear soft purrs from Tom.  
For tom the pain didnt last long. His neck just felt a bit sore but he was in good spirits. He cuddles his alpha softly and happily closes his eyes, small yawns leaving him as tord pulled him closer and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these arnt very long I'm trying. Theres gonna be smut in the next chapter!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut so if you dont like dont read this chapter   
> Also major rape trigger warning at the end please be safe

A couple of weeks had passed since tord had marked tom, his wound was now a light pink scar that was very noticeable and sensitive to the touch. But, even after being marked tord still hadnt touched him. The thought of the alpha touching him, taking him, made tom squirm and whine , growing needy he softly puts the curtains down, sliding off his pants , his undies wet with slick from his on coming heat. He sighs quietly, pausing for a moment. Tord was working In the next room over so tom should have a while. He softly pulls up the hoodie he was wearing, holding it to his nose, it smelt like the alpha which sent shivers down his spine . He slowly spreads bis legs and softly rubs at his clit, shuddering softly and letting out quiet moans into the hoodie. Eventually he was working his fingers in and out, his fantasies taking over as he imagined the alpha licking him and fingering him. Tom softly cries out and arches his back a bit, his hips grinding onto nothingness, making Tom more and more needy.  
Tord didnt hear tom at first but soon he smelt the sweet scent of his omega and raises a brow, he stopped working for a moment and listened, now he could hear Tom's desperate moans and whines. He bites his lip, leaning back a bit in his chair, slightly rubbing himself through his pants as he listens to Tom's beautiful moans and cries of pleasure. He grunts softly and unzips his pants, taking out his member and huffing softly as he starts stroking , typing something on his computer. Pulling up a window of cameras around the base. He full screened the one he had on the roof above his bed, it was night vision so he didnt get much color. But God watching his omega fuck himself drove tord wild. He pumps his cock and softly pants, watching as Tom desperately tries to stuff himself with his fingers. Tord grunts softly, continuing as he watches Tom, who soon moans loudly and climaxes hard making a mess of the bed. Tord sighs and shakily climaxes into a tissue before throwing it away, his pulsing member slowly but surely going flaccid. Tom quickly takes a few blankets and washes them before going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower.   
Once nighttime rolled around tord seemed more touchy and more controlling then normal. Tom blushed as tord pulled Tom's hips back, pressing his flaccid member to the males ass. Tom shivers slightly as the male behind him started kissing and licking his neck. He shifts closer and melts against him as tord starts to grind softly into him, one of the alphas hands finding it's way into the little omegas bottoms, his middle finger starting to rub and press on Tom's already sensitive clit. Tom trembled and whines needily, pushing his hips into the others hand, starting to beg and plead for the alpha to fuck him.   
Tom could feel tords member twitch to life and slowly become hard. He shudders as the alpha pulls off his shorts and forced tom onto his stomach. He gets behind him, in between his legs and pulls Tom's hips up so hes now In the doggy style position, tord starts roughly grinding and humping tom, making the smaller male whine and moan. But tord never took off this boxers, a couple of time the clothed tip of tords member pushed against Tom's clit, throwing the omega into a moaning fit, once the small male under him climaxed tord pulls away and softly pants, still never having taken off his boxers. He cuddles the shaking tom for the rest of the night. Every other night tord would do this. Theyd grind needily against each other until both would cum. One night tord kissed down the needy males chest and slips off his pants, kissing down Tom's v line before softly kissing at Tom's clit, earning a string of moans from him. Tord softly laps at Tom's folds, holding Tom's hips tightly as he eats the squirming omega out. Once hed cum tord softly rubs himself to climax.  
One day Tom was fingering himself for tord, looking up at the drooling male as he works his hips up and down on his fingers, moaning tords name until he climaxed, denying Tord his climax. Two days later was when it happened. Tord was in his rut, humping everything and anything. He had a blanket between his legs that he was desperately grinding on, soft growls leaving him. Once Tom had come over to help him tord grabs tom.and shoves him to the bed forcefully, holding his hips and grinding and huffing onto the smaller male, holding him so hard he was starting to bruise the poor omega. Tom whined and moans, trying to help but it was no use. Once tord had finally climaxes Tom shudders and cuddles him. The next couple months went smoothly, that is until Tom's heat came around. Tom refused to leave tords side , staying with him in his office, wrapped slightly around his leg, eventually moving to his lap and grinding on him needily. Tord smirks a bit "aw..is my pathetic slut needy?" Tom nods and whined, pushing against tords growing erection, taking it out of his pants and then slipping off his own bottoms, wasting no time as he immediately slams his hips down , taking tords full length in all at once, tords eyes widened slightly by this. He hadnt expected his first time truly fucking tom to go like this but hey he wasnt complaining.  
Tom basically cock warmed tord, the occasional bucking of his hips and tiny whined leaving the tight omega. Soon he was riding him needily, rolling his hips and panting, begging for tords knot. He could feel it against his lips, he wanted it so bad. Tord soon softly pushes tom onto the desk and roughly starts fucking him, gripping the small boys hips, grunting and panting as tom moans loudly and cries out. Tord suddenly shoves his knot into Tom and groans loudly. Tom cries out in both pleasure and pain, a shudder racking through his body as he climaxes. They waited their for a few minutes ad tord empties himself into the omega, panting softly. once the swelling of the knot goes down tord pulls out and sighs, looking at his omega, taking in the beautiful sight. He rubs Tom's slightly swollen belly and purrs.   
Days passed and Tom eventually gives tord the news that hes pregnant, they're both ecstatic. However a couple more weeks go by and suddenly Tom's stomach is hurting. It wasnt time for the eggs yet. Tom has a miscarriage and feels guilty and useless, tears streaming down his cheeks as tord screams at him , saying it was his fault, he didnt take care of the eggs well enough. Tom had never seen this side of tord before so angry, filled with rage. Tom whimpers and backs away slightly.   
~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING, RAPE SCENES UNTIL THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ~  
Tord grabs his leg and pulls him back, pulling down his own pants and forcing Tom to stay down as he pushes into the dry male. He grunts softly and huffs , starting to thrust, ignoring Tom's screams of fear and pain. Ignoring his please to stop. Eventually tom started to get wet, making tord smirk "good boy~" he climaxes inside of the faint tom, sighing as he ties him down to the bed. Every couple of hours he woke up and raped him over and over, days pass and Tom's finally pregnant again. Tord untied him and holds him close, whispering how good he was and how much he loved him. Tom felt empty and betrayed, this was a man hed trusted with his life, he no longer felt that same trust or sense of security with him anymore. He shakes his hear and just decides to put up with it because he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked but I'm lazy and unmotivated I'm sorry skxnxnx


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit is so fucking cheesy idk what I'm doing any more I'm sorry

Tom felt slightly numb the next few days, his stomach steadily swelling as the eggs inside of him grew and developed. He was on a strict resting schedule and tord made sure he ate three meals a day and didn't leave the bed.needless to say, be gained a couple of pounds, his normal stick thin figure growing slightly chubby, tom hated it. Tord was mad about it but decided he'll loose it when the eggs are hatched. Tord tried countless times to make it up to Tom, apologizing every day, cuddles , kisses, gifts and food. But Tom refused it all , opting to sleep on the far end of the bed away from the Norwegian. The guilt built up inside of tord, slowly but surely , he loved tom. He didnt understand why he had hurt him like he did. A couple of months later , tom was barely even letting tord cuddle him again and the omegas water broke. Tord immediately called up his personal medics, they helped deliver several pups. All but one were still born, the one who was alive was barely hanging on , tom looked frightened, afraid tord would make him have more. Tord just looks away and shakes his head, disappointed. The dead ones were buried, the one that had lived passed through out the next night and was buried the next morning. Tom cries to himself as tord sleeps , "what kind of omega am I if I cant even fucking have kids.." hed think to himself. The next couple days tord was extra affectionate and loving, tom allowed it to happen, but was still scared of him.  
Tord holds him close, whispering small apologies and praises to the smaller male. Tom eventually turns to him and hides in his chest, shaking his head and crying against him. Tord pet his hair softly and kisses his forehead.   
Tom felt himself slowly start to fall for the alpha again, telling himself what had happened wouldnt ever happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and sucked


	5. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I dont have a plot idea anymore oop

Tom grimaces at the slight pain as a doctor poked and prodded his insides, trying to figure out why Tom failed to bare children twice. After a little the doctor pulls away and sighs "I dont know...everything looks normal- your lab results were normal too-" she bites her lip "maybe we could do a couple of tests on red leader? Just to make sure it's not him-" tom hesitated slightly "w..well sure-" he bites his lip and sighs softly, basically hed just consented to letting some lady get his alpha off for the sake of figuring out what the fuck was wrong..cool. he shakily stands and starts putting his pants on , he walks out to where tord had been waiting.   
The Norwegian looks up, curious. Tom just shrugs "everythings normal. They want to test you-" tord groans "ugh...fine . I'll be out in a few." He stands and goes to walk into the room before Tom grabs his arm "can..I come in with you-?" He asks nervously, thinking of an excuse in his head.  
Tord seemed a bit caught of guard but nods "yeah of course." They go back into the room together and tord sits on the table while Tom sits on a chair. The nurse hums "we need a sperm sample---" tord grimaces and bites his lip "uhh..okay..leave real quick and ill get you one-" much to Tom's relief she nods and hands him a small container before walking out. Tom looks up at the alpha and bites his lip, shakily getting up, walking over and starting to undo tords pants but tord stops him and shakes his head "you dont have to--" tom nods a bit "I want to--"   
Tord hesitates but let's tom help, after a couple of minutes tord gets his sample and closes the container, tom went to get the nurse. She sends the container to the labs for testing and starts doing a few physical exams to make sure he didnt have cancer or some shit. Thirty minutes go by and they have the results from the lab. She frowns "oh...sir I'm sorry but the problem isnt your omega..basically your sperm arnt live ..aka not fertile. It's a wonder your omega even got to have a full term pregnancy- ..basically it's only a 1 in a billion chance of you successfully fertilizing your omega." She bites her lip softly.  
Tom stares, slightly dumbfounded, so it wasnt his fault after all. Tord gulps a bit "right..and is there anything I can do to make sure I get him pregnant??"  
The doctor sighs "no. Not really , unless you want to have another alpha do it." Tord nods, lookin disappointed. He shakily stands "Thomas let's go. Thank you for your time ma'am."   
Tom quickly follows tord, softly clinging to his arm as they walk . Tom bites his lip "o...on the bright side at least I can still have kids- w-we just have to find someone else to-" tord growls softly which shuts tom up rather quickly. Once they got back to the room tord just curls up on the bed , tom crawls over to him and kisses all over his face, whispering praise to him. Once tord was calm enough tom nuzzles close maybe someone whose related to you..? I know you said pau is your biological father--"  
Tord grunted "maybe..the thought of my dad fucking you is weird though.." tom shrugs a small bit "maybe you could fuck me while he fucks me, we could have a small three way and make it fun~"   
Tord chuckled and holds him close "yeah..I'm not sure if pat would like that very much though "  
Tom giggles "who says pat has to know-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired its 6am


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got half way done with writing this, my grandma called and when the call ended all my work was gone I'm so upset, sorry if this seems half assed

Tord rolls his eyes and chuckled softly "whatever." Tom giggles and smiles a bit, kissing on his jaw and neck, being ear affectionate because he knew how upset tord must be. Tord sighs and softly pulls him closer, nuzzling his face into the omegas hair "I love you...I'm sorry I hurt you.." he mumbled softly. Tom let's out a gentle whine "I love you too..its not your fault..I understand-" he cups the males cheeks softly.  
Tord looks at him for a couple of minutes before pulling him a little closer and pulling somthing out of his coat "tom..do you want to go to the beach with me-? Like a genuine sunny white sanded beach?" He shows tom a picture, it was of a pregnant lady, standing next to Paul who had his arm around her waste, they were standing on a beach and smiling. Tom bites his lip "yeah of course--..that lady, Is she your mom-?" Tord nods slightly "uh..yeah." he sighs a little bit. Tom hesitates but quietly asks "how did she pass..?" Tord stays quiet for a moment but bites his lip "after shed given birth to me, she got pregnant again..but while giving birth to my sister she died,,and then a couple hours later the baby died as well i... when you were giving birth and that one lived..I was so scared you would die with it I just...I dont even know if I want to put you through that again..." he bites his lip, his grip on Tom had tightened again. Tom listens to him quietly, frowning as he finishes "i..I'm sorry-" he wasnt sure what to say so he nuzzles into the males chest . Tord suddenly cups his cheeks so Tom looks at him "listen, if I ever get shit faced I want you to go to my dads. I dont ever want to hurt you again and...i tend to be violent when I'm drunk-" tom whines a little but nods, leaning in and kissing him softly. Tord kisses back and holds him close, closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes Tom breaks the kiss "I'd love to go to the beach with you.. when would you take me?" Tord hums, seemingly in a better mood "probably a couple weeks, give us enough time to reserve everything babe."  
Tom lights up and happily kisses him again, pressing close, flinching when tord touches his hips. The alpha pulls away at the flinch and frowns "sorry- did I hurt you-??" Tom shakes his head "nah, just scared me.." he hugs him tightly and cuddles into the male.  
Tord purrs "yeah? Sorry. " he holds him close and softly kisses on the omegas neck, whispering soft praises to him, mumbling about how much he loved him.  
Tom shivers a small bit and softly whines, pushing their hips together.  
Tord smirks , putting the curtains down and softly laying tom back, gently rubbing him through his clothes, chuckling quietly as he listens to Tom squirm and moan needily.  
Tom bucks his hips and shakily slips off his pants, moaning loudly as tord rubs over his twitching clit, he whimpers and whines, pushing into tords fingers, crying out. He looks up into the darkness of the room and shudders as he feels his undies be slipped off, gasping quietly as he feels one of tords fingers slip into his already wet cunt. He whimpers softly, in slight pain but in slight pleasure as well. He was still slightly sore from giving birth, even though it's been a bit. Tord softly moves his finger. The pain melted away and soon tom was a moaning whining mess. With his other hand tord softly rubs Tom's clit until he climaxes . Tord softly pulls away and chuckled " how cute.. my little omegas gone and made a mess"  
Tom whines softly, panting quietly "i..I'm sorry-" he bites his lips ,blushing deeply. Tord giggles "dont be cutie." He hums, softly cleaning tom with a rag before gently picking him up and laying the omega ontop of himself , cuddling him.  
Tom yawns quietly, quickly drifting off to sleep as he listens to tord hum softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments saying what youd like this story to be!!!! Give me ideas !!! Please!!


	7. A much deserved vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just them packing and going on their trip  
> Tom gets to join the mile high club ;)  
> Sorry this was short !

Tom gasps as a couple articles of clothes are tossed into his lap, it had jarred him from his slumber on the chair. Tord immediately looks guilty "I'm sorry- didnt mean to wake you, I figured you wouldnt wake up but,, uh, those are the swimsuits I bought you.." he laughs a bit , kissing Tom's forehead softly  
Tom relaxes and smiles "it's alright, just startled me,, " he looks through the swim suits, there were a couple swim trunks but also,, a few one peices that would show off his curves. He felt his face slightly flush "thank you love" he smiles up at tord and puts them in his nearly full suit case. As tord goes off to continue packing and such tom catches up on some much needed rest , only waking once it was time to finally leave for their trip , they load on to one of the bases plains. Tom helps tord carry things onto the plane, hed be rolling his eyes at how much tord had brought if he had eyes. Once everything was put up Tom made himself comfortable next to tord, resting on his side happily, tord softly rubbing his thigh as he reads a magazine quietly . The plain takes off after a bit. Once the turbulence is pretty much gone tom let's out a small whine "my stomach hurts.." tord looks over at him, moving his hand to Tom's stomach and softly rubbing it "what's wrong-?" The alpha hums, concerned slightly. Tom bites his lip "I uh...I waited out one of my heats so now I'm dealing with the consequences--" tord raises a brow "what?? When did you go into heat? Why didnt you tell me?"  
Tom bites gos lip "I didn't want to bug you-! You've been so stressed with work lately I thought I'd wait until we were at the beach--" tord huffs , shaking his head "Thomas- you need to tell me about these things.." he muttered and gets out of his seat, sitting slightly infront of him, Tom's legs over his shoulder. Thank God it was only them on this plain. Tom seemed slightly confused when tord pulled off his pants but gasps and moans out as tord immediately starts licking on the poor males clit. Tord hums softly , rubbing Tom's thighs as he continues, loving the way his thighs squeezed around his head. He soon pulls away and kisses over the bud lightly , teasing the squirming male. Eventually tord licks his folds and laps up Tom's slick.  
Tom arches his back and moans, his cramps gone as he whines and pants, bucking his hips slightly. "Ah!! Please!!!~"  
Tord goes faster until Tom orgasms, the omegas hips spazzing in pleasure as tord licks him through his orgasm, only pulling away as Tom's moans got quieter. "Better?~" he cooed softly, starting to clean the omegas legs. Tom nods "m..much-" he sits up and pulls up his pants once tord returns to his seat. He curls around his alphas arm and happily drifts to sleep once more.  
Tord smiles at him and softly pets him as he sleeps, not moving much, not wanting to wake him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be them at the beach !uwu


	8. Jealousy and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically their first day at the beach uwu

Thomas woke as they landed the plane, mumbling incoherently. Tord looks down at him and chuckled "were here love..come on-" tom slowly sits up and yawns, stretching , he looks around, slightly disoriented before shakily getting up, grabbing a small bag and going from his suit case, only to have tord pick everything else up .

Tom giggles at the sight of the large alpha carrying all the suit cases , having to waddle like a penguin while he walks off of the plain. he follows happily, helping him load everything onto a cart , watching as a valet boy carts everything inside ,assuming it was going to be brought to their room. he walks in with tord, the air smelt salty, it made his nose tingle, the steady sound of crashing waves and kids laughing made the male relax and gave him a lasting smile. they got into an elevator that would take them down to the lobby from the helicopter pad they had landed on.

once in the lobby tord leads tom to the front desk, upon seeing tord the lady at the front desk quickly pulled out two hotel key cards "here you are red leader sir-! your suite is number 100!" she smiles nervously.

tord chuckled and thanks her, leading the giggling omega away and down a hall, smirking as Tom gasps. they had walked from the inside of the building out onto the beach, and out on the water was a small bungalow village of sorts that was connected to a dock that lead from the edge of the water to the village lookin thing. tord watches as Tom quickly runs onto the dock to check it out . tord steadily follows. behind him, not able to contain his laughter "Thomas be careful-!' he purrs a small bit at the tiny omega.

Tom looks over at him and grins "is all of this where we're staying??" Tord nods, humming. Tom quickly hugs tord tightly, nuzzling into him happily. tord picks tom up bridal style and leads him to a hut that has the bedroom in it "hm, what do you want to do first love?"

Tom kicks off his shoes and grabs one of his suit cases "go swimming duh-" he pulls out a black one piece and quickly puts it on , hes out of the door before tord could even say anything. 

the Norwegian puts on his swim trunks and grabs a few towels , walking out to find tom. it was warm out but not too hot outside. tord was happy with how things worked out. he walked to the beach and sets out a couple of towels under an umbrella, watching his omega play in the water with a few other omegas. he smiles, relaxing a bit. he pulls out a book and starts reading, a few minutes later his ear perked up, hearing tom squealing and laughing. he looks up, watching as an alpha had came over and was picking up omegas and throwing them into the water, which they all seemed to enjoy because they all kept begging the alpha to do it again. even Tom was wanting to alpha to throw him into the water. tord felt a twinge of jealousy, watching the alpha pick up tom, so obviously feeling the omega up. 

he huffs and puts down his book, kicking off his flip flops and walking into the water and over to the group. Tom looks up as tords scent got stronger , he waves tord over, giggling a bit.

the alpha looks at tord and grumbles a bit , moving away from tom slightly. tord huffs and picks tom up, huffing as he pushes his face into the omegas neck, grunting a bit, "mine- " he mumbled and softly sunk his claiming fangs into Tom's neck , over where his scar from his previous marking was, this earned a tiny whine from the omega.

Tom bites his lip, letting tord finish before looking up at him "what was that about-?" he frowns a bit as tord huffs "that other alpha was feeling you up--" tom whines "tord hes a beta- we were just having fun-" he softly cups tords cheeks , whining.

tord feels a blush rising to his face as he gets embarrassed , "argh..sorry dear. I just dont want you falling for someone else-" tom pouts "I could never-!!" he hugs the alpha and cuddles into him..  
the rest of the day was spent playing in the water and cuddling back at the hut. when the sun was setting tord softly pulls away from his mate "c'mon, let's shower, " tom nods and let's himself be picked up and brought to a rather nice glass shower with a non slip floor and a metal shower head. Tom giggles as hes put down . tord helps the omega out of his swim suit before stripping himself and stepping into the large shower. Tom steps in after. they both clean one another and end up kissing and making out, it was in no way fuled by lust or the instinct to mate. it was purely romantic and loving. after theyd dried off they went back to the bed to cuddle. 

Tom soon pipes up "tord?.. out of all of the omegas why did you choose me?"  
tord hums, thinking for a moment "you stood out.. when I saw you I dont know..I just had to have you, you're what I used to dream of when I pictured my future mate. " he shrugs a small bit. Tom giggles and cuddles into him, sighing happily "mm..I'm glad..."


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and another alpha gets fucked lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been getting ready/going to ren faire!!!! It was alot of fun, follow my insta @kris_stafford_ if you wanna see pics

Tom laughs a small bit, smiling, him and tord had gone out for dinner and when an alpha seemed to be getting too close and chatty with Tom, Tord came up and wraps an arm around Tom. But that didnt seem to deter the other alpha "hey, I'm grant, what's up" Tord huffs "tord. And what's up is you're feelin up on /my/ omega over here-" he pauses as he looks at Tom, the omega was giggling and covering his mouth, looking up at tord , amused "come on babe. Relax. Have fun. I'm not going home with him or anything." Grant purrs, wanting to make a remark but deciding against it since tord would be pissed. After a bit of talking tord had relaxed and taken a liking to grant. Tom ended up leading them to a group of people who were all dancing to the music playing. Tord holds Tom's hips as the male grinds against tord to the music, kissing on his neck softly, tord softly grunts and grips him. Grant purrs, watching them, coming up behind tom, softly pressing against him, sandwiching tom between him and tord, tom let's out tiny moans as both males grind against him, arching his back a bit, grinding back, shivering as both alphas were attacking his neck with kisses and soft nips. Eventually grant pulls away, soft huffs leaving him, he whispers to tord "your place or mine?~"  
Tord pauses and thinks it over for a minute "mine. closer." The horned male picks the shaky omega up and walks back to their suite . He lays tom down on the bed once they get there and starts stripping them both. Grant works on himself and purrs "I call fucking him first-"  
Tord whines "what no fair-"  
Grant hums "you get to fuck him whenever you want..come on."  
Tom let's out a small impatient whine , rubbing himself a bit.  
tord huffs "fine. but wear a condom."  
grant purrs "you got it." he grabs a condom and slides it on, crawling ontop of Tom, softly pushing his member between the omegas folds, gently humping him for a few minutes before softly pushing in.  
Tom moans out and arches his back, gripping Grant's arm, shuddering. 

tord watches quietly, rubbing himself softly before smirking, getting an idea. he slips a condom on his member and crawls up behind grant, pushing his member against the alphas ass, grinding on him softly, purring as grant let's out a suprised "oh-!"  
tord doesnt hesitate or prep grant as he pushes inside of him.  
grant grabs Tom's hips, pausing his thrusting and grunting softly, shaking a little . it hurt, but tords member pushed past a spot that felt oh so good , it had the alpha purring in pleasure while whining in pain. grant hides his face in the omegas neck, thrusting toward into Tom as tord pulled his hips back, pulling his hips back when tord snapped his hips foward ect. both grant and Tom were whining and moaning in pleasure, eventually the omega squirms and pants needily, tord snapping his hips foward,pushing Grant's hips deep into Tom, locking his knot into the omega, good thing hed worn a condom. tord chuckled as he watches the alpha and omega shake and moan with their climaxes, he pulls out, cumming on Grant's back and humming, working his knot with his fingers to get it to swell down. he grabs a towel and softly starts to clean them both, after cleaning the cum off of Grant's back he guides the shaky alpha to laying on his side, him and Tom still locked together, he cleans off the sweat and cum and then cuddles up behind tom, kissing on his neck, nipping his neck, softly digging his marking fangs into the omegas neck as a reminder that he belonged to tord.  
Tom relaxes into him, soft pants leaving him as he looks at grant, whose knot slowly swelled down and slips out. he lazily slips off the condom and ties it, tossing it in a bin "mn..I should get back to my place-" he looks up at tord ,who hums "okay, I'll walk you for a bit but I cant leave tom for long. you know how omegas get if they're left alone after being mated-" grant nods, understanding as him and tord get dressed. tord walks him a few miles, until Grant's appartment was only a mile or so away . he ruffles the slightly shorter alphas hair "stay safe. you smell like omega." grant nods, kissing tords cheek before walking off, slightly limping. tord smirks to himself and walks back to where him and Tom were staying.


	10. Not a chapter please help

Sorry I havent updated. I'm just, not sure where to take this story, if you have any ideas please comment.  
If you have a idea for a new story please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any spelling errors let me know it's late and I'm dyslexic.   
> Sorry this probably sucked, it's my first time.putting effort Into writing a fanfic


End file.
